


Lady of Fire, King of Ice.

by TheWannaBeItGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWannaBeItGirl/pseuds/TheWannaBeItGirl
Summary: Heavily based on: When Ice and Fire Collide by lady_blackfyre (AgNO3). I love the idea, but I'm going to put my own spin on it. This may crash and burn.





	1. Genisis

Rhaegar had very little luck when it came to love. Wonderful Elia, murdered in the Sac of Kings Landing along with their two beautiful children. Lovely Lyanna, passed just after delivering his son. Careless Cersei, he had to put to death for treason againts the crown Sixteen days ago. He had caught her in her passion with her brother, a sworn member of the Kings Guard. He had found that the children through her were not his, but Jaime's. Lord Tywin was in a rage when he had found out. Even more so when he put the twins and their bastards to the sword. Tywin threatened him with war, but Rhaegar reminded him that his children commited treason, and if Twyin wanted more children, he would need the King's blessing to marry again. 

He needed a new bride himself. Someone young and fertile, from a family that would help heal the realm from its wounds caused by Robert's Rebellion. So,he looked to the North. To the 8,000 year old Stark liniage. From what his emissaries in the North have told him, Lord Stark had two daughters. One who would one day be the image of Lyanna, and the other was a mirror of her mother. Some say that Lady Sansa will surpass her mother in beauty. Lady Arya was just out of the nursery whereas Lady Sansa was 14. Sansa and her twin, Robb, are said to be their mother's greatest accomplishment. They were schooled, Robb did well with his sword, and Sansa with her needles and curtesy.

It seems his choice was made for him. He would need to send a raven to Winterfell to warn Ned of his arrival, and to prepare Sansa for her upcoming wedding and queenship. He paced over to his desk and took up his quill.

_To the Warden of the North, Lord Eddard Stark,_

_I am joyous to inform you that I am to travel to Winterfell. As you well know, Queen Cersei has been put to death along with her children._

_I search for a new queen, and I long to see Lyanna's tomb and our dear boy Jon. With your approval, I intend to take your daughter, Lady Sansa, for my queen._

_Her praises have been sung far and wide, and have not skipped over my ears. I am egar to meet her._

_~Rhaegar._

He spreaded the sand over the ink, folded the paper, and placed his wax seal on the paper. Tying the letter to a raven, he sent the raven off in the dead of night. 

 

**WINTERFELL     WINTERFELL**

It was mid-day when Ned was interrupted by the maester with a letter from the King. He opened the letter then staggarded back upon reading its message. Calling for his wife, he sat down with his head in one hand and the letter in the other. Catelyn entered with a smile on her face, which rapidly changed when she saw her husband's state. She pulled the letter from his hand and began to cry. They knew they would need to tell Sansa. She had just flowered a week ago. Soon, she would be wedded and be the queen of Westeros. They had failed in preparing her for the bedding ritual od kings. They sent for Sansa and waited in scilence. 

Once Sansa entered the room, she knew that something was wrong. Her mother's face was tear stained, but she stood and waited for them to speak. They told her the King was on his way to Winterfell, arraiving any day, and that he was seeking her hand in marraige. She was over joyed to hear that she would be queen, but terrified by the prosect of the responiblities. 

Her parents, mostly her mother, told her of the bedding ceremony. Of which she was not afraid because the king would be good to her, or so she hoped. 


	2. The Sound of Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Arrives at Winterfell wedding follows. 
> 
>  
> 
> EVERYTHING belongs to GRRM

Sansa woke with a start. She felt a small flip in her stomach as she thought,  _Today will be the day I am to meet my husband and king._ Taking a few deep breaths, she rolled out of bed and called for a maid or her mother. The King had made it very clear that he had wanted to be wed as soon as possible setting her and her lady mother into a sewing flurry. Her wedding dress was of white satin. The sleeves long enough to reach her elbows. The dress dipped in a 'V' shape to the small of her back, but leaving the rest of her covered by the precious white sating. A direwolf was stiched in Tully Blue just below her breast and just above her womb. As if to say that her heart and her womb will belong to her husband, but at her core she will always be a Stark. The maiden cloak she wa to wear was the very same cloak her father gave her mother on their wedding day. A field of grey with a large white direwolf on the center.

It was at that moment her mother walked in to startle her from her waking dream. Lady Stark braught with her a dress Sansa had never seen before. Her mother explained, "I made this for you to meet your betrothed in," giving Sansa a sweet smile. It was a dress of light purple, almost lavender, with tiny direwolves and trouts littering the fabric. Sansa made her way to her mother and gave her a hug, thanking her mother for her efforts. Puling back from her mother, Sansa laughed followed by "It sounds strange mother. Does it not? I am bethrothed to the King, I am to be his queen." She smiles at her mother, then whispers almost to herself, "I'll be wedded and bedded by tomorrow's dawn." 

Her mother stares at her in the predawn light with a look of something resembling grief. "I'll miss you Sansa. More than you can know untill you have to see your daughters wed," her mother said. 

"Don't be sad mother!" Sansa said hardly able to contain her joy. "Today is a day of celebration. Today I fix the wounds that Aunt Lyanna and the King made. I reunite the South and the North. Anyway I need to bathe  and dress. I love you Mother, and thank you for the dress."

At that Catelyn turne and left calling for Sansa's new Lady Maid. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rhaegar woke to the dawn light. Today he would take another queen, hopefully the last, and tomorrow he would speak his son, Jon. He had heard that Sansa was beautiful, but in a meer hour he could make the judgment for himself. She was young, he knew that. Only two moons younger than his Jon. He knew that she was close to her twin, Robb. Rhaegar shuttered at the thought of the last twin he had taken to wife. If Sansa did not bleed on their wedding night, he would start a war over it. 

He rolled out of bed. Putting on a black wool tunic, he wondered what she would look like wearing. Smirking to himself he finished dressing in black breeches and a red cloak with the Targaryen sigil in black. Rolling his shoulders, he settled on the task ahead of him. He called for his mount and set off for winterfell. 

He didn't realize how fast and hard he had ridden untill he saw the gates of Winterfell a meer two hours later.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sansa anxiously waited in the Great Hall listening for the sound of the horn announcing the King's arrival. Her mind wandered off to the special things she had made for tonight. A black night rail of sheer fabric with a red dragon border around the hem that sat at the midde of ther thighs. Black small clothes with re ribbon ties. Sansa hoped the King would like them, for she did not make them for herself. As she blushed furiously, she heard the horn sound. It took every ounce of control she had to walk to the gates rather than run like a child. 

She dutifly stood beside Robb, with her chin up, as the king rode through the gates on a gray horse dripping in Targaryen colors. Looking up to the King, she was awestruck. His moon like hair shinning in the cold Sun of the North. His eyes where a violet with a hint of gray, the same gray present in her cousin's eyes. When the King came to a stop, their eyes met and shivers ran across her body and when Sansa felt Robb look at her and she played it off like she was readjusting her cloak. The King dismounted with more grace than she herself could, and walked purposefully to her father.

Her father bowed to Rhaegar as her mother curtsyed. Rhaegar returned the bow and thanked her father for her hand. Following with a "Treat her right," from her mother. Her parents steped back revealing her and Robb. It was hard not to notice how the King drew a deep, hurried breath at the sight of her. She quickly droped down into her deepest curtsy, giving a sweet, "Your Grace," in a voice that was higher than her usual speaking voice while keeping her head bowed. It wasn't until she heard "My Lady Sansa," that she looked up to see him smiling down at her while offering his hand to help her off the muddy ground. She was careful not to exert pressure on his hand as she rose, showing that she could be as greaceful as him. 

Robb bowed and grunted out a "Take care of her My King," leading the two of them to the side to let the three youngest at the King. Arya, Bran, and Rickon walked up to the king with a well timed "My King," and to her dismay all three bowed, including Arya. Sansa groaned internally, Robb shook his head, her mother watched in horror, but the King and her father both looked amused. It was then that they heard the Septa shouting "Arya! Ladies curtsy, not bow!" The entire court yard broke into laughter. 

Following that her mother steped foward to ask the King if he would like to rest before tonights festivities or if he would like to take his noon meal. He opted to talk some rest. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was near dusk when her mother told her to start dressing for the wedding. She opted to put her hair into a braid that circled her head in a crown like fashion. Made to look even more so when her maid put rubies into the braid. Sansa then put on the white Satin dress, feeling like a princess, no, a queen, she steped into her Tully blue shoes. Sansa applied khol to her eyelids to make her blue eyes stand out even more. She broke some khol into fine powder and mixed in some oil to apply to her eyelashes.  Walking across her chamber, she sat at her table, waiting for Robb to bring her to the Gods' Wood. 

It was then she heard a knock on her heavy oak door. Her maid answered the door and ran back to Sansa blushing. "It's the King!!" Leah whisper shouted to Sansa. Sansa was about to say make him leave, but he was the King! Sansa told Leah that she would speak to Rhaegar through the door. She wasn't ready for her King to see her yet. She walked to the door and pressed her body against it. She paused and said, "My King?" 

"You know you can call me Rhaegar if you'd like." His voice sent a tremor down her spine.

"I would be happy to call Rhaegar if you would call me Sansa." 

"I have to go now, Sansa. I'll see you in a few moments?"

"I'll see you in the Wood Rhaegar."

As Robb led her down the path to the Gods' Wood, she couldn't help but beam. The Sun haad just set giving the night a purple glow. She met Rhaegar's eyes and she couldn't smile any bigger as she said her vows. They knelt as a man and woman and rose as King and Queen, Husband and wife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! I woud love to have some feedback.


End file.
